


Life Sentence

by seungdandy



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Con man meets killer, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prison AU, The Thieves X Cold Eyes AU, is there honor amongst thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: What if Popie from The Thieves ended up locked up with James from Cold Eyes?





	Life Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is a running joke between Jung WooSung and Lee JungJae. I’m just here to make it a reality.

Popie had it made, easy time in a minimum security correctional facility just on the outskirts of Seoul. The inmates were mostly made up of young, naive kids nabbed pulling ordinary stick em up jobs that lacked any kind of vision or nuance whatsoever. If they weren’t young and wet behind the ears, they were old and broken down types. So far out of the game that they didn’t even remember the rules, let alone how to bend them anymore. He was so far beyond anyone there he was seen as a kind of criminal mastermind to these simple types. The fact that no one from his last crew, the lucky ones that had survived that is, had been sent to this particular facility along with him only added to his mystique. With no one there to dispute his claims of past glories on pulling the really big jobs as crew chief, Popie was free to build himself up in anyway he liked. His imagination was just as quick as his mouth, quicker at times with his hands coming in a close second when a job needed to be done. Popie was slick alright, and being sent away wasn’t slowing him down one bit. He had several guards under his fast talking spell, they even deemed to call him Popie like they were part of his crew, running errands for him on the outside while falling prey to his considerable charms. This would be the easiest stretch of time he’d ever served, three months in and he felt like a king practically running the joint. 

Unfortunately, his reign was about to come to a bitter and abrupt end. Like so many things in this world, the correctional system was not without its problems. When the current warden and Popie enthusiast, Warden Han, was transferred to another facility while he awaited his own sentencing for improper management of a pension fund, a new warden entered the picture. The new warden, Warden Cha, took an immediate and intense dislike to inmate Park GiHo. He was a by the book type of warden and any disturbance in his correctional facility would not be tolerated either by staff or by inmates. Park GiHo was a major disturbance to the other inmates and his staff if he ever saw one. He had him transferred to a maximum security facility which was as far removed from the city as he could get, citing his extraordinary disruptive behavior effecting the rehabilitation process of the other inmates as his reasoning. Park GiHo was a career criminal and a lost cause, beyond rehabilitation at this point. Better to place him with the dangerous and homocidal than allow his corruptive ways to influence young first time offenders. In a word, Popie was screwed.

His old facility had been a country club in comparison to the bleak looking buildings the transport bus was approaching. The perimeter of which was surrounded by a double fence which looked to be electrified. On top of that, a guard tower was centrally located with several heavily armed men keeping watch over the yard and surrounding areas. Popie hadn’t been this nervous to go anywhere in a long time. He’d heard the hard labor alone was enough to cripple a weak man, not that he was physically weak, just more used to flexing his brain rather than his brawn. As the transport entered the gate he began to search his memory trying to recall if he had any dealings that had gone sour with anyone who could be held inside. He mostly dealt with con men and thieves, but you never know when he could have crossed paths with some homocidal lunatic and left an unfavorable impression. Self preservation was always his number one priority and usually why he tended to make so many enemies. As he was being walked down the hall towards the warden’s office, Popie kept his head up, eyes looking forward. He’d be dead meat if he showed any fear and he knew it. He was already trying to figure a way in his head to get himself transferred out of this hellhole. He just had to play it smart.

“Inmate Park, we’ve been expecting you. I’m Warden Lee and as long as you follow the simple rules here, we’ll get along just fine.” Popie frowned, raising his shackled hands for emphasis. “Warden Lee, I think there’s been a terrible mistake. I’m not a dangerous criminal. I don’t belong locked up here.” Warden Lee looked amused seated in his comfortable office chair. “Should we just set you free then, Park?” Popie shook his head, trying to look remorseful. “No sir, just put me in a different facility. One that’s more aligned with my type of crimes.” Warden Lee raised a brow at this. “Oh I see, you don’t think you should be here in a maximum security facility, is that it? Because your crime wasn’t bad enough.” Popie nodded, hope building in his chest. Maybe this guy was alright after all. “Exactly. You understand perfectly, Warden Lee.” Warden Lee nodded, smile blooming on his lips. “I do, however two correctional facility employees disagree with you... myself and Warden Cha. This is your new home, Park, get used to it. Take him to his cell. It’s time he and his new cellmate got acquainted.” 

“You’re in luck, Park. Looks like you’ve got the place to yourself for a little while.” Popie waited to be unshackled before stepping inside the six by eight foot cell. It was a standard affair, two bunk beds one sink in the corner as well as a toilet. Not much else in the way of personal effects to give him a clue to what his cellmate might be like. “Yah, who’s my cellmate? What’s he in here for?” These guards were much less friendly than the ones at his last facility. Slamming the door behind him with hardly a word his way. “We’ll let you two make all of those discoveries together.” Popie shook his head, watching them walk off through the heavy metal bars. _Assholes_. The only thing left to do was unpack his kit... shaving cream, toothbrush, soap, cigarettes. At least he had some time to think before he had to meet whoever he’d be stuck with until he could figure a way out of here. 

Popie dozed off while he was thinking, settling on the top bunk because neither looked as if they’d been used recently. It had been a long and stressful day so far with the traveling he’d done, and the stress of being here was taking its toll on him. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his cellmate watching him from across the cell. Popie sat up, yawning loudly. “You must be my new cellmate.” He hoped down from the top bunk, smile on his lips. “I’m Popie, it’s nice to...” ‘That’s my bunk. Don’t sleep there again.” Popie blinked, looking over his shoulder at the bunk then back to his cellmate. “Sorry, I didn’t know. Don’t worry, I won’t be here long. I don’t belong here with... _uh_... I don’t belong here.” When the man just continued to stare at him, Popie got nervous. “What did you say your name was again?” He stepped forward, coming a little closer. “I’m James, but you don’t really need to know that if you’re leaving.” Popie watched him hop up onto the top bunk and stare at the ceiling, unblinking. “Right. Well, we can get along until I do, right?” James didn’t answer so Popie sat on his bottom bunk. Dinner was served shortly and both Popie and James filed out to the mess hall in line with the other inmates. Popie found some of the other men to be much more talkative than his reticent cellmate. Some even laughed and joked while James sat slightly removed from most, eating his meal in silence. After several days of this behavior, Popie nudged the man next to him at breakfast. “What’s with that guy? Why is he like that?” The man shrugged, glancing over at James briefly. “He’s an odd one. I’ve never seen him talk to anyone.” 

As time wore on this facility was beginning to take its toll on Popie. Despite the tight security, he still managed to get his share of bruises. A kick here while they were working outside or a well hidden punch thrown his way in the shower when the guards were otherwise occupied. He wasn’t stupid enough to complain about it or try to fight back which would only make it worse. One inmate in particular seemed to take a disliking to him, Oh WaDae. He was bigger than Popie and much stronger. Popie heard he had killed a man with just his fists. He had no desire to die, especially on the inside. He started venting about his troubles to the one person he could trust not to talk, his cellmate, James. It was in his nature to talk after all and James was a captive audience. Since James never spoke to anyone he wasn’t a risk to run his mouth about what he’d heard. He was the perfect cellmate really. He just lay there on his bunk while Popie paced the floor talking about whatever he wanted to... jobs he’d pulled, jobs he would pull, beatings he was getting, how unfair it was that he was there in the first place. He never lacked a topic and James never once interjected a comment or thought. Popie would have thought he had gone to sleep if not for his eyes remaining wide open and staring at the ceiling. 

Their relationship took a turn one morning at breakfast when Popie noticed WaDae approaching him fast. The guards were occupied with a food issue at the time so he began to panic. That’s when Popie caught sight of James seated to his right and made a beeline for him, slamming his tray down onto the table across from him. “Mind if I join you?” James’ brow raised the slightest amount before he went back to eating. It was the only indication that he noticed him at all. Popie looked around the room for any signs of WaDae approaching. “Sleep well?” James paused in his eating to look Popie in the eye. “No.” Popie picked up his coffee, taking a sip. “I slept like a baby.” James stood with his tray, preparing to leave the mess. “Wait, where are you going?” James turned back to look at him. “Cigarette.” Popie smiled, standing to hurry after him. “I’ll join you. I like a good smoke after breakfast myself.” James leaned against the wall, savoring his cigarette while Popie fidgeted beside him. “This is nice.” James turned to face the smaller man, expression blank. “Is it?” Popie chuckled, knocking him on the shoulder lightly. “Yeah, it’s good to be friendly with your cellmate. You can help each other out that way. Weren’t you friendly with your last cellmate?” James tossed his butt onto the ground. “You’re my first. I assumed they put you in with me as some kind of punishment.” Popie looked surprised, chuckling once more. “Don’t say that. You’re not so bad.” James turned to walk away. “I meant to punish me.” Popie’s mouth fell open and his cigarette fell from it. “ _Oh_... hey wait up. I’ll come back in with you.” 

Eating with James everyday really seemed to keep WaDae at bay, at least during mealtimes. His cellmate didn’t seem to mind, at least he didn’t voice any complaints. He hardly voiced anything at all which was fine with Popie. The way he saw it, James was his ace in the hole, his human shield from WaDae and anyone else who wanted to take a crack at him. They didn’t need to know the extent of their relationship. As long as they appeared to be friends that’s all that mattered. They weren’t always together during labor so Popie would try to keep close to where the guards were posted whenever possible. The showers were another story entirely. James was there but not always nearby. WaDae had an uncanny knack of finding him at his most vulnerable and making him pay. Rinsing the soap from his short cropped hair, Popie opened his eyes to see WaDae beside him when he hadn’t been a moment before. His eyes searched for where his cellmate was while WaDae smirked in his direction. “He’s already gone.” Popie inwardly cursed, before shrugging his shoulders with a nonchalant smile in return. WaDae knocked him to the ground with an elbow to his midsection, delivering several kicks to his side before the guard looked over. “What are you two doing over there?” WaDae offered him a hand up. “Popie slipped and I was just helping him up.” The guard came closer to inspect the scene. Popie waved him off, blood dripping down the side of his face from the impact with the tile. “WaDae’s right, I slipped.” The guard looked annoyed. “Be more careful. Now I’ll have to take you to the infirmary.” Popie nodded, feeling a little nauseated. “Sorry, sir.” 

James watched his cellmate enter their shared living quarters, bandage on his temple. Popie immediately climbed into his bunk to lie down being uncharacteristically quiet. He remained that way until lights out and James had assumed that he’d gone to sleep. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.” James blinked up at the ceiling, caught off guard. “Was it WaDae?” Popie sat up, full of nervous energy now. “Yeah it was WaDae. If you know he’s after me, why would you leave me alone like that? I thought we were friends now?” James hesitated before he answered. “Are we?” Popie stood up, leaning on the top bunk to look at his cellmate. “We eat together everyday, don’t we? We live together in this tiny box? Shouldn’t we be friends by now?” James turned his head to look at him. “I assumed we ate together because you’re afraid of WaDae.” Popie scoffed, stepping away from the bunk to walk over to the wall and lean against it. “Of course not. I mean, he is trying to kill me but I eat with you because I like you.” James sat up now, intrigued. “You do? Why?” Popie chuckled, really needing a cigarette badly right now. “Why? What kind if question is that? You’re my cellmate of course I like you.” 

James lay back down, unconvinced. “That’s not a good enough reason.” Popie searched his mind for a better one, quickly. “Alright, you’re a good listener. You never interrupt me, I hate when people do that. You also don’t judge me. You’re much better than that shrink they made me see before they sent me away this time. She told me I act the way I do to compensate for the fact that my mother didn’t give me enough attention when I was young, such bullshit.” James thought back to his own bleak childhood, the way he was raised. “Is that true? Did your mother neglect you?” Popie raised his brows, not what he was expecting to hear from his cellmate right now. “Probably, but what can I do about that now? She’s gone and I’m... here.” James completely understood the past being what it was. “Are you alright?” Popie walked back to his bunk and sat down heavily. “About my mother?” James let out a sigh, closing his eyes. “No, from what WaDae did to you.” Popie lie down in his bunk, staring up at the top bunk in the darkness. “I’m alright, thanks for asking.” James shifted in his bed. “I’ve never had a friend before.” Popie smiled, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. “No? You’ll like it, trust me. It’s good knowing someone has your back.” James let his own eyes close, but sleep eluded him like most nights. He didn’t know what to make of his cellmate on most days, but after his confession about his childhood, James felt something stirring inside of him, something he’d never felt for anyone before. 

The following weeks were relatively quiet. They went about their routines with only subtle differences. Whenever possible, James would stick as close to Popie as he could especially when WaDae was around. This meant James began choosing the shower as close to Popie’s as he could get. Not only did it serve to deter WaDae’s attacks on the smaller man, but it gave Popie a better view of his cellmate’s body, not that he was looking. However, being in a row of open showers, it was hard not to notice things directly in front of you. James, as far as Popie could tell, had some scarring across his back that must have been there for quite some time judging by the looks of them. He was curious about it, but reluctant to ask for obvious reasons. His cellmate was such a solitary being as it was, he didn’t want to ruin the precarious friendship that they’d been forming by asking him the wrong thing. Even though WaDae didn’t get much of a chance to attack him, he still liked to keep that threat alive whenever possible. Catching Popie without his cellmate was a treat these days and he would never let it pass without a menacing look or ‘accidental’ bump in line. Being there with the constant threats made Popie climb the walls at night, rambling twice as much as usual adrenaline pumping through his system. 

At lights out he still couldn’t calm himself, pacing the floor like a caged animal. “I’m not built for this. I’m built to be free, using my mind to plan my next heist not work in this hellhole with these types of people.” James hopped down from his bunk and began to approach him slowly. Popie could just make out the intense look in his eyes from the dim lighting filtering in from the hallway. For every step James took toward him, Popie took one backwards until his back hit the wall. He thought maybe he’d said too much this time. After all, his cellmate was one of _those_ types of people as well. Shit, forget about WaDae, James was going to kill him right here in their cell. “I...I didn’t mean you when...” James, inches away now, reached out his shaking hands as Popie squeezed his eyes closed in fear. Surprisingly, gentle fingers cupped his cheeks as James leaned in to connect their lips in a hesitant kiss. Popie opened his eyes, startled at the feel of the other man’s soft lips upon his own, however briefly. When James pulled away without a word, Popie for once remained silent, awkwardly shuffling over to lie in his bunk with his back to his cellmate. James followed him with his eyes before climbing in behind him, arm grasping Popie’s waist in a firm hold. Neither spoke a word and neither slept a wink for entirely different reasons. 

Sitting in the yard during their limited free time allowed, Popie watched James approaching him. His mind turned over the events from last night as he wondered what had prompted his reticent cellmate to take the action that he had. In all the months they’d been locked up together James had rarely made eye contact let alone touched him. Popie wondered, not for the first time, just what was going on in that head of his. James took a seat just behind Popie on the bleacher type seating that lined the wall of the yard. “Cigarette?” James accepted the offer without a word, lighting up using the matches that Popie handed to him. “Thank you.” Popie turned his head to look back at him. “You alright this morning?” James took a deep drag, exhaling before he answered. “I’m fine. What about you?” Popie chuckled, shaking his head. His cellmate seemed unaffected by last night and was behaving like his usual self. “I’m good. Listen, about what I said last night. I didn’t mean you when I said those things. WaDae just really got to me.” James took a deep drag from his cigarette, seemingly contemplating his words. “Don’t let him. Remember, I have your back.” Popie smiled tossing his cigarette butt onto the ground. “Right, I remember, and I have yours.” 

After that, James acted his usual self _on the outside of the cell_ , and _mostly_ on the inside as well. He continued to lie on his upper bunk while Popie rambled on night after night, staring up at the ceiling, listening or not. Popie was never sure which was the case, but James rarely interjected a comment even now that they were closer. Everything appeared to be status quo with them until it was lights out, that is. As soon as Popie would climb into his own bunk for the night, James would hop down from his own and join him. After the first few nights, Popie started to feel less tense about the idea of his larger cellmate’s body curled up behind his, arm wrapped tightly around his midsection as if he might get away. James never once tried to kiss or touch him other than the close press of his body against Popie’s. The feeling of body heat surrounding him was growing on Popie with each passing day and he no longer felt awkward about having James beside him, even sliding over to allow him room to sleep more comfortably. After two weeks, Popie just took it for granted that his cellmate would be joining him nightly. He even started to look forward to those moments just before he fell asleep when he could feel James breathing softly on the back of his neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Popie shook his head, directing his attention from his cellmate to his dinner tray. “Nothing, just thinking.” James slid his own tray away from himself, finished eating. “You had an odd look on your face.” Popie chuckled, taking a long drink of water. “Did I? I’m fine.” Popie stood up, tray in hand. “You coming to shower?” James picked up his own tray, lagging behind. “I can’t right now. I have clean up.” Popie nodded, depositing his tray in the bin. “Oh, right. See you later then.” James nodded, setting about cleaning up the mess from dinner. “See you later.” Popie was always built thin but with sinewy muscles which had only gotten stronger over these months of hard labor he’d had to endure. He was no weakling by any stretch, but certainly not the muscle bound thug type either. His crimes were executed more with his mind than his body although he was not adverse to slipping down a wire if need be. The WaDae’s of the world would always be physically stronger than he was, although he could run rings around them mentally. Unfortunately, in here, physical strength counted for more especially when you were a target of a gorilla like WaDae. Popie kept his eyes open in the shower while he soaped up. He didn’t want another trip to the infirmary for slipping. 

As if on cue, WaDae strutted in grinning as he took his place beside Popie, nudging the man who was originally there away. Popie ignored him until he reached over and took his soap. “ _Yah_!” WaDae wore a smirk on his face. “Mind if I borrow this?” Popie shook his head, seething. “Keep it.” WaDae reached over to pat him roughly on the cheek. “Thanks buddy.” Popie stepped away, catching James’s eye as he was entering. They exchanged a look as they passed each other. WaDae looked over at James as he stood under the spray beside him. “What happened to you, man? You’re a mess... all scratched up.” James ignored him, not even glancing his way while Popie turned back and stalked over to WaDae, shoving him over with all his strength. “You should be more careful, you could break your neck in here.” The guard was leaning over the partition by now. “What’s going on in there? Park, Oh, what’s the trouble?” Popie looked over at the guard, face calm. “No trouble. WaDae just slipped on a bar of soap he borrowed.” WaDae stood, nodding his head. “Popie’s right, I slipped.” The guard frowned, shaking his head. “I’m tired of you two having these accidents. Knock it off or I’ll report you to the warden.” 

Back in their shared cell neither man spoke a word about the incident. Popie for once remained quiet and contemplative, choosing to sit on his bunk and wait for lights out. James followed his usual routine of staring up at the ceiling all evening and he hesitated to climb down once the prison block had gone dark. Eventually he did and Popie was waiting for him, not with his back turned this time but facing forward. “ _James_...” The older man was at a temporary loss, unsure of himself and the situation. Popie moved closer, tilting his head to connect their lips. “ _Mmm... GiHo_.” Popie was slightly taken aback by the use of his given name, but the feel of James’ lips against his own was more than enough for him to overlook it. They kissed for several minutes and with much more passion than their first time. “Why did you do it?” Popie lifted his head from James’ neck, confused. “Kiss you? You kissed me first, remember?” James shook his head, eyes sliding closed as Popie sucked his earlobe into his mouth. “ _Mmm_... no, not the kissing. WaDae... why did you do it?” Popie looked him in the eye, face serious. “I have your back, remember?” James nodded, pulling him closer to kiss him deeper. “ _Mmm... GiHo... I’m on fire._ ” 

Their kisses grew more heated as they sloppily shared humid breaths between them. Popie let a hand snake up the back of James’ shirt to lightly trace the scarring that was there with the gentlest of touches. It had been all he could think about since WaDae made his thoughtless remarks, making James feel good. James recoiled initially pulling away from Popie and his touch only to be brought back by his cellmate’s insistent lips upon his once again. “It’s okay... don’t be afraid. I won’t do anything to hurt you.” James relaxed, letting his own hands begin to wander over Popie’s chest to explore his body in kind. He had been admiring his cellmate’s form for sometime now and being able to touch it so freely felt amazing. It didn’t take long before they were rocking against each other towards a common goal, moans muffled into sweat slicked skin and hungry lips. Sweet release came fast, nearly blindsiding them both with its intensity. Afterwards, James let his lips press into the back of GiHo’s head as the younger man lie sleeping in his arms. He’d never allowed himself to let go like this before, never _been_ allowed to feel the types of feelings that had been tugging at his heart since his cellmate had come into his life. 

Popie looked across his breakfast tray at James, finding him staring back. “What?” James shook his head, returning his attention to his tray, slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s nothing.” Popie dove into his own breakfast, head down and heart pounding. It was the first time he’d ever seen his cellmate smile, even a little bit, and it was making him want to lean over the small table separating them and kiss him right there in the mess. Instead, Popie stuffed his mouth full of rice to avoid doing anything that would get either of them in trouble. When James slid his foot closer to touch his shin under the table, Popie began to cough, choking on the overly dry rice, from surprise. James wore a questioning look as he handed him his coffee, the picture of innocence. “Are you alright, GiHo?” Popie took a long drink, nodding his head. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.” If only he’d had James on his crew. The two of them would have been unstoppable.

James lie in his bunk waiting for GiHo to return to their cell. He hadn’t been at dinner or in the showers and James was starting to get a bad feeling. They had been steadily increasing their physical contact over the last month. Going from kissing and touching to more intimate acts. James had never experienced anything quite so intense. GiHo was making him feel alive in ways he never knew existed. Of course there were still nights when they just held each other, craving that bond they seemed to have and content to just be close. Those nights were the most precious to James, the nights when he felt the most connected to GiHo. He knew he would do anything to keep him safe, to keep their life together safe from the outside world. James had never needed anyone for as long as he could remember, but he needed GiHo badly now. Not just for the pleasure he received from their nights together, James needed GiHo because he was the first person he had felt close to. GiHo understood him in ways he didn’t understand himself and James didn’t think he could go on without him. 

By morning and still no sign of GiHo, James was a wreck, although outwardly he appeared to be his normal self. The only indication given that he was less than alright being the more vacant than usual stare he passed over others. Picking up his breakfast tray to move toward his regular place at the mess tables, James’ eye caught WaDae smiling in his seat. Changing his course, James rammed his tray into the side of WaDae’s head spilling its contents and knocking the other man for a loop. “Where’s GiHo?” WaDae looked up from the floor covered in rice and egg, his head bleeding. “Huh? Who?” Before James could strike again, a guard was there to restrain him, dragging him back and away from WaDae. “Settle down, Jin, you know better than to attack another inmate. That’s one week in solitary for you.” James tugged at his arms, trying to break free. “What about GiHo? What’s happened to GiHo?” 

Popie woke up in the infirmary, his fever finally breaking. He had been working his detail when he had gotten lightheaded and suddenly collapsed. The guards bringing him straight to the infirmary two days ago where he lie feverish until now. Waking up , his first thought was of James and how he was faring without him. Once he was cleared by the medical staff to leave, instead of bringing him directly back to his cell the guards brought him to see Warden Lee instead. “Feeling better, Park?” Popie stood before his desk, hands clasped behind his back. “Much, thank you, Sir.” Warden Lee leaned forward, elbows on his desk. “Glad to hear it. Maybe you can explain to me what’s going on with your cellmate.” Popie kept his expression neutral. “I’m not sure what you mean, Sir.” Warden Lee leaned back in his chair now, crossing his legs in a relaxed pose. “There must be _something_ going on to make him attack inmate Oh the way he did. From the information I’ve gathered, you’ve also been harassing Oh. There was also an incident in the showers, or so I’m told.” Popie was starting to get agitated, but he tried to remain cool on the outside. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about, Warden. I’ve never had an issue with WaDae and neither has James.” Warden Lee stood up, walking around his desk to lean against it directly in front of Popie. “That’s not exactly the story we’re getting from inmate Oh and, consequently from inmate Jin as well. _Shit, just what had happened while he was sick?_ Popie shrugged, trying to appear unaffected. “I’ve never seen James and WaDae mixing it up.” Warden Lee’s lips curled up at the corners in a mocking smile. “Well they have now with your cellmate as the aggressor. He seemed very agitated about your absence. Tell me, Park, why would that be?” Popie was beginning to sweat, he could feel it on the back of his neck. “Maybe he was just concerned about a friend.” Warden Lee chuckled, smirk on his lips. “Maybe so. I’ll be keeping a closer eye on you two from now on. Warden Cha was right about you, you’re a bad influence even on the most dangerous men.”

Four days later when James was finally returned to their cell, Popie stayed put leaning against the far corner waiting for lights out. James didn’t say a word and simply climbed onto his bunk as usual. It made Popie wonder if the Warden hadn’t also had a chat with him before sending him back. Once the lights went out, Popie remained rooted in his spot, anxiety creeping through his every pore. James didn’t seem to be moving at all and he was beginning to wonder if the older man had fallen asleep. Finally after some time had passed and the cellblock had become silent, James stirred. He moved down from his bunk and over to where Popie was standing and, without a word, pressed him into the wall with his own body. Their lips met, hungry for what they had been lacking for so long, the intensity of their passion taking them both by surprise. James rested his forehead onto Popie’s, catching his breath. “ _GiHo_... I missed you.” Popie tilted his head to reconnect their lips once more. “ _Mmm... James... yeobo_... we have to be careful.’” James’ breathing sped up at the endearment, his body getting hotter by the minute. “I know, I just... _GiHo... oh GiHo_...” Their eyes met in the dim lighting, no words were necessary to know what they both wanted, what they both needed. The final act of consummation that they had yet to achieve. The separation from each other making their need all the greater. Climbing as quietly as they could over onto Popie’s bunk, James quickly took his place on top of the smaller man. His kisses turning sloppy as he concentrated on thrusting his hips, the feeling of being inside his lover like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Popie urged him on with gentle touches and quiet moans until James couldn’t take it anymore, leaning down to whisper, “ _I love you_ ” into Popie’s ear. Popie threw his head back in a silent scream of carnal pleasure as James peppered his face with kisses both coming down from that highest of highs together. 

“GiHo, I’m sorry.” Popie turned to face his lover, questioning look on his face. “For what?” James sighed, avoiding eye contact. “I never should have attacked WaDae like that. I was just... I thought he did something to you. I was going crazy without you.” Popie gave him a chaste kiss. “WaDae is an asshole and deserves to be taken down. I’m sorry that I worried you.” James blinked over at him. “I’m sorry you were so sick.” Popie shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine now. Let’s get some sleep.” Popie was starting to drift off, exhausted from the past nights worrying about James when his lover began to speak again. “At least now we can always be together.” Popie didn’t even open his eyes, they felt so heavy with sleep. “ _Hmm... yeah_... until one of us makes parole I guess.” James felt an icy chill creep up his spine. “Parole? What do you mean, makes parole?” Popie’s eyes opened, something in the tone of James’ voice seemed off. “James, my sentence is only three to five. How long is yours?” James’ tone was cold just like the way his eyes looked right now. “Life. They don’t offer you parole when you kill a cop, GiHo.” Popie shifted away to get a better look at him. “You killed... is that why you’re here?” James swallowed, fighting the emotions he never wanted in the first place. “Among other things. Why? Does that change the way you look at me now, GiHo? Don’t you love me anymore? Come to think of it, you never said it back. Maybe you just used me all this time.” Popie shook his head, mind racing to find the right words to sooth his hurt feelings. “No, of course it doesn’t. James... _yeobo_... try and relax... I do love you, but I can’t change my sentence. What am I supposed to do?” Jame had tears in his eyes now. “I can’t lose you, GiHo, I can’t.” Popie pulled him closed, hugging him to his chest. “We’ll find a way to be together, don’t worry. We don’t have to worry about it now, we’ve got time.” James nodded, leaning up to kiss his lips. “We Have each other’s backs, right GiHo?” Popie smiled, this was the one con he managed to backfire and trap himself in for a life’s sentence and the irony was, he didn’t even mind. “We do, forever.”


End file.
